Shadow don't kiss the maid
by Rachay the hegehog
Summary: Amy is hired to be a maid at this house only to found herself finding love and haveing lots of dirty dishes. Shadamy fluff some silvamy, sonamy and shadamyson maybecome M
1. The ever so COOL jop

Ok, thats it!! I have to stop starting the story with Amy!! DAM IT!! I'll start with she...

Shadow:That still means Amy!

Ok, Ok...Ummm..I out of ideas.

Shadow: Let me start. Pushes Me off seat to my laptop

Oh and I don't own anything! And writing_ like this _is thinking, or ring tones.

Shadow: Lets start...

* * *

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses _

Amy awoke to find her moblie phone, tears in her eyes from the lack of food. Amy had a jop as a maid, though she had lots of persons to serve she got paid little. 2 rings a hour. If she'd ask for a 1 more ring she'll get fired or they will say they can't afford that much. Like what the hell bitch??

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

She found her phone.

"Hello?" Amy said.

"Is this the Rose Maid Serve?" The dark voice asked.

"Yes this is." Amy replied.

"Can you clean up, for 20 rings a day?" The dark voice asked aguin.

"Sure can!!"

"Oh, and you can stay as well if that OK?"

"That's so nice of you hedgehog Sir."

The person gave were he lived and Amy went packing. She got out of red dress and put on a black mini dress. Amy put extra things in her bag and left for the house.

Amy got there and knocked.

A dark tall hedgehog answered the door. He had his two bottom spines up and red streaks.

"You must be Rose."

"Yes," Amy started. "Call me Amy."

"Call me Shadow." His red eyes looking down at her.

_They look like they full of lust...no they can't!! _Amy thought.

Shadow let her come in.

"Your room is next to mine which is marked Guest Room." Shadow said.

Amy went upstairs and found her room. It had red wall and white carpet. The bed was single and really soft. The was a walk-in-wardrobe there to. And a desk next to the bed.

"Whoa.." Amy whispered.

Amy sat on the bed.

"This is so soft, I wonder what Shadows room looks like?" Amy said out loud.

"Wonderful isn't it?" A kiddish voice said.

Amy looked up there was a orange fox standing there. He had two tails as well.

"I'm Tails, nice that you like this room." Tails bowed.

Amy got up and bow as well. Tails left and Amy sat at her desk, and pulled out her diary and started to right.

"What's that you have there miss." Someone said.

Amy snapped the book close.

"Nothing." She looked up.

A blue hedgehog like Shadow but none of his spines were turned up, and a silver hedgehog was there also but his spines were longer and his front ones were long as well.

"It doesn't like it." The Silver one said again.

Amy blushed at what she wrote.

_Dear diary,_

_I have this cool new house to do at 20 rings a day! OMFG! Also there was this hot black and red hedgehog was there, and he is super cool!! There's a cute fox and to more hedgehogs at my door. I like the Silver one is hot too._

_Love Amy Rose._

"Look you made her blush!!" The blue one said.

"How bad are we for not telling you our names. I'm Silver, and this Sonic." Silver said.

"Do you guys mind if you please leave so I can get changed and start cleaning up? That would be great."

"Can't you start tomorrow?" Silver said.

"I think it would be better if I start now." Amy blushed.

Sonic gave a wack to the back of Silvers head.

"STOP making HER BLUSH!!" Sonic said playfully.

They left and Amy changed into a black mini skirt and a sleeveless shirt.

Amy left her room and went into one of the boys rooms. The walls were orange and had wood flooring. But all the boys were there.

"Shit.." Amy murmured.

"Its OK were all staying in this spot." Shadow begged.

Amy went to Tails plasma T.V and cleaned it. Then dropped something.

"Opps.." Amy bent down forgetting about her skirt. All the boys started at her panties.

When Amy finished that room she went to Silvers.

His walls were Silver and he had marble floor. Amy was cleaning Silver's desk when he came in. He stared at her boobs for a while then turned to his made up bed. Shrugging Amy left.

After 4 long hours she fell on her bed.

"Dam it..." Amy was tried.

Tails came in with a silver tray.

"Amy?" Tails asked.

"Yes?" Amy sat up.

"You hungry?"

"Why?"

"I make the lunch, dinner and breakfast most of the time."

"Well let me cook breakfast tomorrow." Amy begged.

"Fine. Take your pick of something here."

Tails showed the tray to Amy. Amy took a glass of coke only.

"Not hungry?" Tails asked.

"Leave the tray I'll clean up."

Tail nodded and got something and left.

As Amy finished she put her glass on her tray and went to the boy's rooms and left Shadow to last.

"You finished your lunch yet?" Amy knocked on the door.

"Come in." Shadow demanded.

Amy entered and saw Shadow watch MTV.

"Its over there, can you come back after you finished the dishes please." Shadow asked.

Amy nodded and got his plate and cup and left.

_Why does he want to come to his room. _Amy thought.

Amy came up to Shadow's room. And went in.

"Close the door."

Amy did what he said.

* * *

OH NOES!! I don't like were this is going!

Shadow: See..I do better storys.

Sonic: Riiight, bit your gonna-

Me: slaps sonic SHUT UP!! OK Shadow you can do the next chap as well.


	2. The bitch I mean Silve the beaufull

Amy shivered. Amy took 5 steps, then felt some one kiss her neck.

"Master Shado-" Shadow put his finger in her lips.

"Shhhhh..." Shadow hissed in her ear.

Amy shivered again.

"But what-" Shadow kissed her mouth hard.

"Its Shadow and I love you." Shadow whispered.

Amy frowned.

Shadow took of his gloves and Amy removed her top.

Amy woke up in a dark room. She got out of Shadow's arm and slipped on her skirt and top than left to her room, leaving Shadow smirking.

Amy put on black short shorts, a red mini top and black runners.

"It's 7:58..." Amy cursed under her breath.

Amy cleaned up the kitchen and the dinning room, then the living room. Amy flopped on the chair, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I think she's dead." Tails poked Amy.

"What is she doing down here anyway?" Sonic asked.

Tails shrugged.

Sliver flicked her and Amy's eyes snapped open, seeing all the boys around her.

"Why were you sleeping there?" Silver asked.

"Well...I got up at 7:58am the I sat here and fell asleep." Amy nodded.

"Well its 12 now."Sonic said.

Amy raised a eyebrow. Then got up and left the room. Amy sat at her desk and flipped her black phone open. Seeing there was a message. Amy put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Amy its cream. I was wondering if you would come shopping wif me, that'll be cool. Bye!"

Tails knocked on Amy's door.

"Come in."

"Umm... Amy, do you know someone called Cream?"

"Yes why?"

"I umm...like her."

Amy's phone started to ring.

"That's her know," Amy started. "hello?"

"HIYA AMY!!" Cream yelled.

"Hi ya, do you know some one called Tails?"

"No why?"

"You do know."

Amy threw her phone to Tails.

He started talking then left.

A note slipped under Amy's door. Amy picked is up and read it.

_Dear Amy, _

_Plz come to my room. _

_Sliver._

"Great..."

Amy went to Slivers room and sat on his bed. Waiting she felt someone back rubbed her.

"Silver..."


	3. out side? is that a screet level?

chap 3 up!!

Shadow: I dont see why I'm not alowed to do this level!

Level??

Shadow: Page...

Sonic: Level!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Shadow: Say it aguin and I'll snap your neck.

...I dont own anthing...some singing... Shadow dont!!

* * *

"Silver..." Amy repeated.

"Hmm?" Silver moaned.

"I-"

"HEY SILVER WANNA WATCH CLEP BOXING?" Tails yelled outside of Silvers door.

"Who's playing?" Silver asked.

"Plamla Anderson, and some other chick."

"sorry Ames some other time." Silver whispered and left to Tails room.

"Thank god!" Amy blurted.

Amy skipped to her room, she saw her phone back on her desk.

Amy opened it and there was a message, it read.

"1,2 step... oh!" Amy smirked.

Amy sang.

Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party,  
Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you 1,2 step

Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is

Amy forgot the her door was open. The boys came to her door.

Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,  
(Jazze made it),  
So retarded, top charted,  
Ever since the day I started,  
Strut my stuff,  
And yes I flaunt it,  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
(Jump on it),  
No I can't control myself,  
Now let me do my 1,2 step

Amy loved this song as much as Skillet.

She started to dance.

It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go  
(I like this ah),  
So swing it over here,  
Mr. DJ,  
(Hey,Hey),  
And we will, we will rock you up  
It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Dance slow yeah),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go,  
So swing it over here,  
Mr. DJ,  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
And we will, we will rock you,  
Lets shake

The boys sang Missy bit.

I shake it like jello,  
And make the boys say hello,  
Cause they know im rockin' the beat  
(Rocking the beat),  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,  
But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),  
Because im 5 foot 2,  
I wanna dance with you,  
And im sophisticated fun,  
I eat filet mignon,  
And I'm nice and young,  
Best believe im number one  
(Whoa)

Amy stop and turned to see all the boys there staring at her. Amy threw pillow at them.

"Piss off!!" Amy yelled.

"Harsh..." Tails mumbled.

Amy laughed to herself.

"Nothings sweet about me..." Amy opened her wardrobe. And got out black jeans, with a dark pink belt, and a dark pink tube top that zips up at the front. She got dark pink boots that zips up at the side, complete with a black headband.

Amy walked out side her room and went to the back yard. There was a pool, a little garden and a a patch of red roses with black tips.

"Hey Amy..." Sonic started.

"What do you want?" Amy hissed.

"Why did you throw that pillow at us?"

"For you to go away."

"Oh!!"

"All right! Sonic you owe me 20 bucks!" Shadow said.

Sonic sighed and left.

"I love your outfit..." Shadow whispered in her ear. Then hugged her from behind.

Amy blushed.

"Were all going to a bar later wanna come?" Shadow asked.

"Sure."

"They all left come on lets go!" Shadow picked Amy up and run full speed to the bar.

"OK peeps were having a sing contest!" Rachay said. (owner of bar.)

Amy smiled and left were the boy's were sitting.

She got on stage and sang.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Amy saw Tails wave at her, she winked back, making them all think she's hitting on them.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Amy saw Shadow stare at her, feeling that lust he had.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

Silver saw Shadow and got kinda pissed. Cuz he found out what happened last night. But he did like Blaze the same way.

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Everyone clapped and cheered at her singing. Amy went off the stage and to the table. The boys giving her good comments.

"Thank you!" Amy simled.

As time passed it was 11 pm they all went home drunk. Amy following Shadow.


	4. You dont make friends with salad!

I can enertain myself!

Shadow: How?

Purrrple! (laughs really hard)

Shadow: how is that funny?

Sonic: (laughs harder)

Shadow: Payback time.

Ok I dont own anyhing. Shadow! Not aguin!

Amy followed Shadow to his room, she didn't know what she was doing. But kinda did thought. She wanted it, and bad. Not like last time, she just slept with him.

(HAHA TO ALL WHO THOUGHT THEY HAD SEX!)

(Mwhaaaa!)

They sat on the bed together. Shadow zipped down Amy's top, then throwing it on the ground. The kissed like no other. Shadow lightly pushed Amy onto his bed and climbed on top of her. The kissed one more time until shadow kicked off his shoes and kicked of hers. Amy on the other hand was trying to remove Shadow's gloves. Once she did Amy removed Shadow's grey pants off his waist and legs.

Shadow kissed her on the neck. As they kissed again he ripped of Amy's belt and pants. Looking at her half naked body he rubbed her thigh.

Amy purred with delight.

Shadow unhooked her bra and started to massage her breasts.

"Oh Shadow..." Amy moaned.

Shadow kissed from her neck down to her underwear. With his gloves hand he took Amy's panties off.

Shadow looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Shadow asked.

"Yep."

Shadow entered her slowly, feeling Amy move a little trying to get comfy. As Shadow got closer to finish Amy hugged Shadow.

"Do you want keep going?" Shadow stoped.

There was a long pause from Amy.

"Amy!"

"Yes I am."

Amy relaxed and kissed Shadow.

Shadow had 4 thrust left. But for fun made it into I big one.

Shadow took a long breath and went full ahead.

Shadow and Amy screamed each others name into the open.

Shadow fell next to Amy, he could hear Amy breath deeply.

The next morning there was a knock at Shadow's door. But Amy or Shadow didn't wake up. So the really dumb person entered the room.

"OH MY GOD!"Sonic yelled.

Amy sat up.

"SONIC? What the hell?" Amy yelled.

"Sonic you mother fucking bitch!" Shadow yelled as he sat up.

Sonic went to tell everyone.

Amy got up and ran to her room got into jeans and a white top.

Sonic went into Silver's rooms.

"Did you know that Shadow and Amy are in love!!" Sonic said.

"Yep."

"When?"

"Dude, everyone knew!" Silver turned around. Sonic left.

Amy was cleaning the living with Tails, Shadow and Silver playing the PS3.

There was a clicking noise.

"Hey girly! Entertain us! The power is out!" Silver demanded.

"Fine."

Amy sang.

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin  
Tired of livin like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin

And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
of what i really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin  
And I've been wrong, I've been down  
and to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream are we having fun yet?  
Ya?, Ya?, Ya? ...No no(x2)

"Herd that." Tails said.

"OK then..." Amy thought.

In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Then spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

"Shadow have yo-" Silver started.

"No, everything but this song."

How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?

Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
Leaving the TV on  
Watching all the dreams we had turn into static  
Doesn't matter what I do  
Nothing's gonna change  
I'm never good enough

Shadow got up and played the garter part and Tails did drums.

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you  
I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end?  
When will it end??

"So you do know it!" Silver said.

You can't stop me from falling apart

You can't stop me from falling apart

You can't stop me from falling apart

'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault.

"Not me and Tails played the rhythm to the song, at high school." Shadow crossed his arms.

Amy left to the dining room.

She wondered were Sonic was. As she knocked on his door there was no answer so she went into his room.

"Sonic?"

Amy felt a knife on her neck.

"Scream and die." Harsh words was hissed into Amy's ear.

Then Sonic started to lick her neck. Amy started to cry.

Shadow looked for were Amy was, then he went into Sonic's room.

He was the most grosses sight ever.

"Amy!" Shadow screamed. Suddenly Sonic was gone and Amy was safe. "Whos's there?" Shadow asked.

"Shaddie? Can we go outside?" Amy asked.

Silver: You dont make friends with salad! You dont make friends with salad! You dont make friends with salad!

Shut up.

Sonic: You dont make friends with salad!You dont make friends with sald!You dont make friends with salad!

Tails: You dont make friends with sald!You dont make friends with salad!You dont make friends with salad!

SHUT UP!

Amy, Shadow, Tails, Sonic, Silver, Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles: You dont make friends with salad!You dont make friends with salad!

Chris:You dont mak-

GET HIM!

Chris: AHHHHHHH!


End file.
